Lesson 5
by BMIK
Summary: 2nd PART ADDED! Angeal and Yazoo have their first date and a shocking secret is revealed - Angeal/Yazoo, n s f w COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Heya there! This is the fifth part of a story that was designed as a oneshot O_o But the reviews keep coming and they are very encouraging! I won´t say much more about this chapter, please find attached at the end review thanks and AN^^**

**Many many snuggles to lovely Chephren and her awesome speed-betaing, I swear I´ll keep in mind that there´s no comma before 'but' *_*  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lesson 5

Angeal parked his heavy car in the underground garage of the mall, checking his appearance in the rearview mirror one last time before he turned off the humming engine with a sigh.

He was 15 minutes too early.

Leaning back in his comfortable seat, he stared at the gray wall of massive concrete in front of him, his fingers mechanically drumming against the black leather of the armrest.

Was this a good idea?

He didn´t know.

Fact was that he´d been strangely restless since yesterday evening. During work he hadn´t noticed, he´d been too busy to think of anything but his actual tasks. Then he had come home, listening to Zack´s excited blabbering and then he´d seen the boy off. When he had asked Zack if he should drive him to the station, his son had hastily denied, telling him that it was totally uncool to be seen off like a kindergarten kid.

Angeal wondered if Yazoo would find it embarrassing to be seen with him. After all he could easily be the boy´s father... If Yazoo even showed up, that was. Well, if not Angeal could just drive back home (and get drunk.) Due to the occasion, he wasn´t wearing his uniform but a simple black shirt, dark jeans and brown boots. Besides he was freshly showered and shaved, though his trademark goatee around his chin was present, if neatly trimmed.

The last time he´d taken such great care of his outer appearance had been ages ago. Well, maybe not ages but a few years. Inwardly cringing, the man thought that he should avoid phrases that made him seem older than he already was. Which wasn´t that old, actually. Only if he compared himself to Yazoo.

Angeal closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then snapped icy blue orbs open again, face set in determination. The wall might have shrunk under his frightening glare if it hadn't been so massive and uncaring. After he had finished his pre-battle ritual, Angeal finally exited the car and went to the elevator. Slowly they rose up, he being the only occupant of the glass cabin, and the artificial light was overshadowed by even brighter artificial light. Light music drifted through the thick, translucent walls and soon the murmur of many voices could be heard as well.

Angeal´s piercing eyes shifted through the crowds of people, searching for a certain one, but he couldn´t see Yazoo.

With a small sound, the elevator doors opened and the man stepped out against a wall of noises and people.

Quickly Angeal assessed that they were significantly younger than he had feared. Groups of school boys and girls had gathered, browsing the shops and restaurants, gaming arcades and public places. Music, laughter and shouting vendors were everywhere. There was a thick carpet of different smells (food, perfume, sweat) wafting through the big, light hallways and open places.

With some satisfaction, the General noticed how people shifted out of his way as he walked through the mall, slowly making his way towards his destination. In the middle of the shopping center was a huge open place with a fountain and benches, flanked by green stuff in-between… and surely, there was Yazoo.

His hair color wasn´t as outstanding as Angeal had hoped because there were several kids with really crazy hairdos (no one really could find it attractive to wear something resembling a dead hamster on their head, could they?). The General had no problems finding him though... and he was ten minutes early as well, which definitely spoke in his favor. Zack was always late and Angeal had assumed that it was simply an annoying characteristic of their generation. On the other hand, Yazoo had been raised by Sephiroth, and Angeal had witnessed one too many of his infamous speeches on lateness.

Yazoo leaned against a pillar, hands stuffed in the pocket of his black pants. He wore a black turtle neck that suited him just fine. Compared to the peacocks and parrots that were sauntering the mall, he might have looked bland but he compensated that with a much more appreciated calmness and maturity. Besides, he was beautiful. He didn´t need to draw extra attention with clownish outfits.

Just then, he shifted and had a look at his cell, probably checking the time.

Yazoo inwardly sighed and put the device back into his pocket. There was a group of annoying chicks that kept glancing and giggling at him and he really hoped that Angeal´d show up soon. Through his earphones blared some death metal song, drowning out their silly antics and the awful mall music, as well as screaming brats and exhausted moms shrilling at them to shut the fuck up.

He languidly looked at the toes of his black sneakers, his boredly-lifted eyebrow successfully disguising that the hands in his pocket were shaking. This had to go well today or else there would be no more dates... His eyes shifted up when Angeal patiently made his way through the masses of people.

He looked like an eagle majestically diving through the sky in a sea of hectically-flapping sparrows.

Yazoo pushed himself away from the pillar, turned off his music device and pulled the earphones out. Had he not been so tense, he might not have forgotten to smile but he just came towards the man, blank faced. Fortunately Angeal was equally stumped for an appropriate greeting, his eyes so fixed on Yazoo that he almost ran into a little girl with pigtails and a hideous Hello Kitty! kiddy handbag. Quick-witted, he caught her by the arm before she could fall but the girl shook his hand off and hissed a "Fuck off, asshole!" into his worried face. Mouth hanging open, Angeal gaped after her, not sure if he had heard her correctly. Then he turned towards Yazoo, asking "Did she just...?"

The boy shrugged. "Kids these days."

They both sighed but at least the ice was broken. Yazoo graced his date with a partly teasing, partly pitying smirk and a twinkle of mocking desperation sparked in Angeal´s expressive eyes in return.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked, as they slowly started to walk into an unspecified direction. It didn´t really matter for now, as long as they got away from the main crowds and found a place where they didn´t have to shout at each other.

"No... I just got here," Yazoo explained while navigating around two women on ugly high heels with huge buggies. "Any place you want to go?"

"No, I have nothing particular in mind." Angeal had trouble handling the urge to scream at those people to walk properly in rank and file but he wasn´t at the base and now he remembered why he avoided shopping malls and civilians in general. "Where do you usually go to?" he managed through gritted teeth, following Yazoo who expertly made his way through the crowds.

"We could go to the arcade," the boy suggested and Angeal just nodded. As long as they could get away from here without major casualties...

Yazoo led the man to one of the escalators and they went a level higher where luckily there were less people. He turned while they were transferred upwards and asked with interest, "Have you ever been to an arcade?"

"No, not yet. But I am willing to try that," Angeal assured, moving his feet away from a tiny barking something that might have been a dog if it hadn't been naked and... adorned with pink bows.

"If you don´t like it, we can go elsewhere, just tell me."

Angeal was kind of tempted to say something when they arrived at a very huge, very loud and very flashy hall with blinking and loud gadgets that were surrounded by more colorful, strange kids. For some unknown reason, his eyes started to hurt.

One crowd had gathered around a boy that was making spastic, ape-like movements on some blinking mats on the ground. He had closed his eyes, just every now and again glancing at the rapidly flickering screen in front of him and the buzzing voice that screamed from the speakers. For a moment, Angeal was worried that the boy was suffering from an epileptic fit and was about to reach for his phone to call an ambulance when the kid stopped and the crowd clapped and cheered.

"You want to try that?" Yazoo asked curiously but the horrified look on his date´s face spoke volumes. Maybe they should have visited a museum or something else less discomposing. Angeal sure didn´t look as if he was having fun, which was as close to a catastrophe as it could get.

"Maybe we should try something else," the General muttered, bringing himself at a safe distance from the device that was spouting 'Dance Dance Revolution' in bright neon letters. "Unless you really _really_ want to."

He sighed in relief when Yazoo shook his head and eyed the thing with similar apprehension. "No, not really. Let´s do something else." He had a brief look past all the blinking, occupied machines and finally spotted something in one of the corners that might suit Angeal better. The last thing he wanted was to scare the man away, even though it had been Angeal who had suggested the shopping mall in the first place. It was as clear as day though that he wasn´t really comfortable here, even though it was adorable how he tried.

They stopped in front of the game Yazoo had chosen and Angeal looked slightly more interested. It wasn´t as flashy and the colors painting the device and screen were earthy.

"What´s this?"

"A first person shooter." Yazoo was expertly using the touch screen already while explaining and handing Angeal a fake plastic rifle. "You can be on my team. You can see me on screen here; I have a blue arrow pointing down above my head. The target is the enemy with the red arrows."

Angeal turned the rifle in his hand and then listened to the rest of the boy´s explanations that were precise, logical and sounded a lot like stuff they told their own soldiers during training.

"I´d say we leave tactics for later. Just try to not get killed and shoot as many as you can."

The elder simply nodded, holding the gun a bit awkwardly and still not quite trusting this game. Then he didn´t really have time to ponder his scepticism any longer as they started and before he knew it, he was drawn in. With narrowed eyes he observed the screen, his character jumping, rolling, shooting through pixelated settings. Sometime during the game, he learned that he could pick up bigger weapons and that he could also collect stuff, like money, first aid kits and stuffed animals that could also be thrown at the enemy (probably to confuse them, Angeal had no idea, but it was actually quite amusing.)

They came pretty far in the game before Angeal got shot through the head and they played another game against each other. Yazoo was pretty skilled and won in the end but he seemed impressed.

"You´re good," he complimented as he put down the gun and stepped away from the machine. They had gathered a small audience of their own but soon their places were taken and the kids cheered for another pair.

"This game was similar to our simulation programs. You are quite good yourself. Have you considered joining the military?"

Yazoo tried to not show too much that the compliment flattered him and shrugged. He was glad that Angeal had enjoyed the game.

"I don´t know yet. Maybe. I think Dad wants me to, just not the branch I am interested in. He doesn´t like guns."

Angeal actually laughed at that, "That´s putting it lightly, I guess. He´s a bit of a traditionalist."

Unconsciously he had put a hand on the boy´s shoulder, shaking his head and smiling still. "You shouldn´t listen too much to his elitist speeches, it´s his little thingy. Do what you really want to do and what you´re good at, he will be proud of you regardless. I think you could have quite the career."

Yazoo looked up at the man as if he had just offered him the universe on a silver platter, eyes shining and intrigued. At first glance, his father and Angeal might look the same scary, serious army Generals with no-shit attitudes but Yazoo'd bet that Zack didn´t have to iron his socks. Well, maybe he had to but at least he could decide whether he wanted to start with the right or the left sock.

"Shall we have something to eat?"

Finally the younger managed to tear his eyes away and nodded. "I know a good place," he then offered casually, maybe a bit too casually, but Angeal didn´t notice, because he was too thrilled that the boy seemed to enjoy his company.

His face fell a bit when they arrived at what seemed like a fast food restaurant. Plastic and neon lights everywhere, as well as the obligatory strange kids that looked as if they had exploded from the inside. Well, Angeal hadn´t expected a French restaurant but a cozy pizza parlor would have been nice at least...

Besides, the sign "Mayonnaise Restaurant" made him somewhat wary… but Yazoo had already taken him by the wrist and dragged him towards an empty table, thrusting a menu into his hand. Angeal quietly sat down and browsed the offered dishes.

"This is very popular restaurant."

"Hm-hm." Raw tuna with mayonnaise, steak with mayonnaise, spinach with ...mayonnaise.

"And it´s really special."

"...Mh-hm..." Mayonnaise soup, pancakes with mayonnaise – Angeal thought that he would gag before he had even ordered something. Not that he wanted to order anything but there a bored looking waitress marched towards them, chewed her gum a few times before their table and then finally deigned to recite her standard introduction

"Welcome to the one and only mayonnaise restaurant - what can I getya?"

Angeal stared at her unnaturally brown tan that looked as if she´d accidently fallen into a bowl of warpaint and then looked helplessly back at his menu but Yazoo came to his rescue.

"We´re still looking, so just two specials for now."

The girl shrugged and then shuffled back behind the counter.

Angeal read the whole menu again before he looked back at Yazoo, who was confidently residing in his chair, the menu closed before him. The General wished he could be that relaxed but he hadn´t read anything that awful since the last big plane crash.

"Have you chosen already?"

"Yeah, I´ll just take the special of the day."

"Hm-hm..." Angeal had narrowed his choice down to french fries and pizza (both with mayonnaise, naturally) when their drinks arrived.

Grateful, the General reached for his vanilla milkshake and suckled at the straw, as he hoped to get the bitter taste out of his mouth that had crept in there from just reading what he would have to digest soon.

As soon as the thick, cold liquid was in his mouth he choked, face going ashen.

Opposite him, Yazoo could barely suppress a chuckle and asked, daring to innocently blink, "How is it?"

"It´s _mayonnaise_!"

Incredulous, Angeal pushed the glass away from him, wiping his mouth. Yazoo smirked but then held his straw to demurely suckle a bit of the drink as well. Almost instantly he froze, wrinkling his nose in utter disgust.

"All right, this is _really_ nasty."

"You think?" the other snorted cynically, crossing his arms but he couldn´t help finding it cute how Yazoo frantically searched his pockets for a piece of gum, tongue stuck out of his mouth as if it was rotten.

"I heard stories but this... let´s go elsewhere, I´m not eating anything here. I got my annual dose of raw mayonnaise." He hadn´t really planned on eating here anyway but Yazoo had that sadistic streak in him and he thought that he deserved some payback for the way Angeal had dumped him before, didn´t he? Seeing the poor man´s face after drinking the mayonnaise-shake, they were more than even now.

Instantly Angeal stood; he couldn´t wait to get out of here. It was scary to see people devouring their meals just a few tables away as if the stuff was actually edible. "I know a nice place."

Yazoo obligingly followed, only stopping once to clean some mayo that hung in Angeal´s beard. They drove to a small, rustic restaurant Angeal had been to once before and that was suited for their tastes. It was almost empty but dark and cozy and they sat down in one corner where they wouldn´t draw any attention and could keep to themselves. They even got a little tilley lamp on the table.

While they waited for their meals, they talked about this and that. Yazoo managed to get Angeal to tell some stories involving his father and their training together when they had only been rookies. Then they switched back to talking about guns and swords, arguing about the values and disadvantages of each kind of weapon. Angeal was surprisingly open-minded and knowledgeable unlike a certain someone and it was nice to not have to get defensive for once.

After they finished, they sat and talked some more, finding that they had similar interests in books and surprisingly even in music (Angeal thought that nothing was more driving during training than listening to some good old heavy metal. He even told Yazoo about that tactic to drive out the enemy with ear-busting death metal.)

Then Angeal drove them home. He parked the car in front of Seph´s house (even though he could as well have parked it in his garage, as it was a mere few meters between their estates.)

Their conversation had faded into a silence that wasn´t exactly awkward; it was tense, stemming from all the possibilities, all the things that could happen now- or not. They both had enjoyed the day, but how to end it? Or should they...? Angeal was torn. He was gentleman enough to give a proper goodbye and leave Yazoo alone for tonight. In fact, that was the only right thing to do if he wanted to preserve his integrity. The last thing he wanted was for Yazoo to think that he had only met him so he could get cheap sex afterwards.

So Angeal was just about to initiate the parting, when Yazoo tilted his head, and asked, "Shall we have some coffee?"

At first Angeal had to suppress his parental instincts and not sternly reprimand the boy that drinking coffee at his age was unhealthy.

Of course this was not about coffee... at all.

The way Yazoo looked at him, head tilted in question, the suggestive tone in his voice- but maybe that was just wishful thinking. Maybe Angeal _wanted_ to think that the boy wanted sex because Angeal wanted to sleep with him… but the General wouldn´t be tricked by his own desires; he was a master of self-control. He had his honor.

In any case though, a coffee wouldn´t hurt anyone.

"Why not," he muttered and got out of the car to follow Yazoo inside the house. A few drops fell from the dark sky, a strong breeze splashing them into the man´s face. A storm was coming, he could smell it in the humid air.

Yazoo led him into the ever-so-clean kitchen, offering a chair and truly starting to prepare the coffee machine.

Angeal sat down and watched. His gaze was inevitably drawn to long white fingers that seemed to stroke over the coffee caddy, the elegant swings with which the black substance was poured into the filter. With a snap, Yazoo shut the lid and turned the machine on and a moment later, the sound of boiling water sucked up a thin straw filled the cool room, followed by the warm odor of freshly brewed coffee.

Yazoo took out two white mugs with fine cracks at the bottom and placed them on the table. Angeal quickly averted his eyes and looked out the window. Storm clouds towered into the sky, menacing and gloomy.

The boy sat down on his stool, or better: he knelt on one leg, head propped on his hand, as he followed the other´s gaze outside. "Looks like rain."

"It does," Angeal affirmed calmly, feeling strangely comfortable. They sat in the silent darkness (neither of them had bothered to turn on the light,) listening for thunder that didn´t come yet and waited. Eventually the coffee machine gave one last grunt and Yazoo reached over to pour them the steaming liquid.

"Milk or sugar?"

"No, I am fine, thank you." Angeal briefly watched the boy over the rim of his cup as he guided it to his mouth then looked into the dark water and took a sip. "Your coffee is good."

"Thanks. I've been told that it is too weak but then the one complaining is Dad and the stuff he brews for himself leads to instant death by heart explosion."

Angeal´s brows knitted as he nodded, inwardly cringing. Sephiroth had been banned from the office kitchen at work for exactly that reason. It was a miracle the man was still up and walking.

Yazoo just held his warm cup with both hands, almost dreamily watching the steam before his eyes settled on Angeal. It was kind of funny; he was about to have sex with his father´s best friend but he didn´t dare break the prohibition on drinking coffee till he was eighteen and could 'throw his health into the gutter as he pleased' (or so Sephiroth had decided.)

After a few sips, the General had finished and put his mug down. "I should go now."

Yazoo´s eyes widened a fraction in disagreement but the next moment, he summoned a charming smile and before Angeal knew it, he had a young man sitting in his lap, stroking along his chin, warm breath brushing against his ear. "With all the caffeine in your blood? You won´t be able to sleep anyway so why don´t you... stay for a bit?"

It was absolutely amazing how hard this boy could get him in a matter of split seconds.

Angeal lifted a brow, admiring the tactic to keep him here and deciding that he could play the game as well. Capturing a finger that wandered over his coffee wet lips, he held it between his teeth, teasing a fingertip with his tongue before letting go.

"To do what?" he then asked, sounding just barely interested enough to contemplate the offer if it meant more fun than sleep. However his voice betrayed him, as it came out husky and dark.

Yazoo smiled against his neck; Angeal could feel it right before his earlobe was pulled between soft lips and nibbled at. At the same time, a clever hand sneaked up his groin, palming his crotch, rubbing his erection through the fabric painfully slow.

"I don´t know... any suggestions?"

"The one or other." Angeal smirked as he seldom did but now he thought was an appropriate time to do so. He was past the point where Yazoo´s brazen sexuality shocked him; on the contrary, he found that he could enjoy it now, could handle it. He didn´t have to hold back because Yazoo knew exactly what he was doing. That was a great relief because Angeal didn´t feel like he was molesting a child; he was about to have consensual intercourse with an adult, a young man that was fully capable of understanding and appreciating what they were about to do.

Or to phrase it in more clear terms: Angeal was so going to fuck the living daylights out of Yazoo and the youth would love every second of it.

Unbridled, the General reached around, cupping a firm cheek in each hand and roughly pulled Yazoo closer. A shudder ran through the surprised young man as their cocks touched, pressed against each other. Yazoo withdrew his hand, let it glide over Angeal´s hard chest, finding an erect nipple before he was pulled into a rough, hungry kiss.

He moaned as Angeal´s agile tongue infiltrated his mouth, licking over his own, plundering him. There was no other word for what the man did; he was hungry, feral and absolutely arousing.

Angeal´s hands roamed his back, tearing at his shirt till they slipped underneath and explored every millimeter of his skin, his spine and neck. Yazoo could feel the raw power rippling underneath the man´s flexing muscles, knowing that those callused hands could rip him to pieces if they wanted to. They didn't though, just touched the exact right places to make him feel hot and very bothered, to make Yazoo arch and stretch into the touch.

Finally Angeal released him and Yazoo panted for air.

"I suggest for one that we go upstairs."

The youth just dizzily nodded and before he knew it, he was lifted up. With Yazoo's legs wrapped around Angeal´s torso, graceful arms clinging to his neck, the General carried the boy to the stairs and then up as if it was nothing, as if Yazoo weighed no more than a feather.

Angeal found his way easily through the dark house. He sought Yazoo´s mouth again, feeling sweet swollen lips against his. A tiny opening in the cloudy carpet crowding the sky let a speck of moonlight shine through a window that settled on the stern face of General Sephiroth´s portrait in the corridor but Angeal ignored it. He didn´t look because Yazoo´s hooded, horny gaze was so much more _interesting _(and far more encouraging).

Restless hands were still roaming Yazoo´s ass, squeezing it, feeling it up and tracing the covered cleft. Yazoo briefly stirred before he relaxed and pressed back with small rotating movements of his hips. The youth somehow managed to push up Angeal´s shirt and escaped his kiss, only to bestow some licking attention to the General´s proud nipples. Angeal groaned and moved faster.

Carelessly he finally pushed open the door to Yazoo´s room with enough force that it bounced back against the wall but neither of them cared. They fell onto the bed and then Angeal´s mouth was all over Yazoo´s chest and belly while the boy hectically removed his date´s shirt. The man´s body was truly astounding, all hard, smooth muscles that Yazoo could more feel than see.

"_I_ suggest you take off those annoying pants," he then drawled, biting his lips when Angeal wrapped his mouth around one of his excited buds, pulling it up, and moaned, "Yesssss, there!"

"I suggest that is a very good idea," the man muttered around the sensitive flesh, flicking it with his tongue and lifting up his pelvis for Yazoo to take care of that. It took the youth a moment to open the zipper because Angeal´s erection bulging against it didn´t make matters easier. Besides the demanding flesh moving and pulsing through the cloth made Yazoo´s fingers tremble.

Distractedly, Angeal got rid of his socks with practiced ease, just pulled them off (naturally they had left their shoes downstairs in the corridor before entering the kitchen). It felt immensely relieving to have his aching cock not caged anymore and the wide-eyed stare Yazoo gave his enormous erection as it peeked out between his legs was quite flattering.

"Now I suggest we get you naked as well, hm?" Angeal took the time to slow down a bit, stroking over Yazoo´s head and getting a spacey nod.

Maybe this wasn´t supposed to be so frantic and rushed but it suited them. They followed their urges and there was no sense in prolonging anything they didn´t feel like prolonging anyways, just to stick to a stupid script reserved for sappy romance novels. There was no emotional whispering and tender love making; this was rough, needy sex and they were just fine with it.

As Angeal got to his knees, Yazoo lifted his bottom and while the man got rid of his pants as well, throwing them into the next available corner, Yazoo hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head. His hair was tousled and electrified afterwards but no one cared.

When Angeal ascended again, Yazoo spread his legs willingly, letting the man settle between them. Their naked cocks slipped over each other and the friction made them mad, made them go wild.

Angeal groaned, a deep, extraordinarily sexy sound that wrung from his throat, almost overwhelming the man. Yazoo caught half of it in his mouth, hungrily devouring it. A deep flush adorned his cheeks and he kept writhing underneath the General, arching up and demanding more body contact even though that was barely possible. Their mouths parted with a string of saliva stretching between them and while Angeal rocked his hips, he found Yazoo´s delicate earlobe, admitting lowly. "I have waited for this."

"Ah fuck, me too!" Yazoo´s lashes fluttered in ecstasy, even more so as Angeal´s big hands lifted his ass up. Their cocks smacked against each other, which was maddening enough, but the General´s forefinger also parted the teenager´s cheeks and poked a hot, clenching entrance.

"Fu-UCK!"

Angeal smirked again. While his finger kept teasing, tracing the wrinkled circle that kept Yazoo´s delicious, tight entrance shut, his tongue gently started to penetrate the young man´s sensitive ear.

"I fucking suggest you -ah!- get the bloody lube a-already... hrng!"

Angeal´s cock gave a dry shudder at the frantic 'suggestion' that was so very thick with want. Maybe not that dry because as sharp lightening tore through the sky and bathed the room in blinding white, he could see precum heavily leaking from his twitching, fat cock. He had thought the wetness was just their sweat.

With a grunt, Angeal complied and blindly reached for the nightstand. Something fell to the floor with a dull bump and the man was forced to tear his eyes away from the sight underneath him. Yazoo took the chance to grip their cocks and start pumping them. He wasn´t able to reach around them completely but the tight stroking made him roll his head on the mattress and shamelessly moan in delight. Angeal hissed, gritting his teeth. He violently pulled open the drawer, not caring what fell out or got smashed until he had found the familiar tube of lube. The condoms were still attached to it. Great, would save him more frenzied, uncoordinated searching. Angeal was a very efficient person, orderly and accurate but right now he felt anything but. His spine was moving on its own, bowing, pulling his body along, back and forth, up and down. His muscles were tense to the point of almost ripping and a tingling grew in every cell, growing larger than Angeal was. It was so hot, his cock so very hard and aching with such a perverse sweetness...

To save time, Angeal opened the tube with his teeth, also because he didn´t want to stop his ministrations on Yazoo´s ass. Eventually he had to though but only briefly, just enough to make his fingers slick.

"I suggest you spread your legs..." the General muttered hotly.

Yazoo hitched when his burning entrance was infiltrated by a cool, moist fingertip and spread his legs, he did.

"Good gods you are tight!" Angeal leaned his forehead against Yazoo´s shoulder as he pushed deeper inside, feeling the canal clench and move against his digit. He had to close his eyes at the thought that in a few moments it´d be his dick ramming inside that amazingly narrow hole. He seriously wondered if he´d fit in.

"I suggest I widen it properly to match my length..." Another smirk crawled across his lips, before he bit gently into Yazoo´s collarbone. Hm, such young, tender skin. Slightly salty. Delicious.

Yazoo had wrapped an arm around Angeal´s neck and finally let go of their cocks to let his other arm join the first one. He panted heavily, rocking against the other man as he was finger fucked by first one, then two and finally three digits. Angeal´s fingers dived deep into the warm body over and over again, harder and faster until he thought he´d go crazy if he waited any longer. Thunder rolled through the heavy sky outside, suffocating their noises of pre-fucking.

Moving his head to the side, Angeal opened the condom wrapping by holding it between his teeth and ripping it open. His fingers were slippery but he managed to set it atop his almost purple, bald tip and then just pulled down. The tightness made him moan but it also helped to cool down his raging desire a bit. Hoisting Yazoo up, he spread the teen´s legs carefully and moved down a bit until his cock slipped between the youth´s cheeks. Only feeling the burning asshole against his plastic-covered glans made Angeal choke on his breath.

"I suggest... that I fuck you into the mattress now."

"Hn-n..."

Angeal´s eyes dropped to half-mast and he took a deep breath, forcing to calm down and prepare for the impact. It also helped to sharpen his fuzzy, diffuse senses that were so overwhelmed by his need… and then he noticed that something was different.

Yazoo had become quiet and through his frenzy, the General suddenly became aware of something else… a stinging pain in his back, namely from where Yazoo´s nails were digging into his skin.

A frown appeared on his forehead.

This was strange.

Angeal stopped, lying there between Yazoo´s legs with the most painful erection he had ever experienced, confused and then frozen to the spot as something awfully horrifying started to rip through the fog of ecstasy surrounding his numb brain.

His eyes widened and his lips parted into a stricken, silent cry as he looked up to stare into Yazoo´s warm, tense face in utter disbelief.

"Don´t tell me... You are... a virgin!"

And then the rain started falling.

Tbc...? ;P

* * *

**AN1: I apologize for the awful 'cliffy', I feel a bit bad about it, I´ll admit it.**

**AN2: When I wrote that first part in the mall I had a typical japanese shopping mall in mind. Naturally they are pretty loud and japanese people are not all as nice and polite as they seem XD Though they are not as extreme as in this fic *spanks the bratty girl* Anyways, this mayonnaise restaurant exist fer realz, japanese youngster are crazy about it and they actually really eat that stuff they offer there *sobs*  
**

**AN3: In case anyone wondered: Yes, the military used Heavy Metal music on full blast to draw out kidnappers. I have no idea if it worked though.**

**Muchos thankos to Soyna, natzilla, Shadow Haloed Angeal, BoomChick, BlackDomina71, yuan3231, ashlunar, oztan, ToBeScaredByAnOwl, CandaceFace, Afuri, Gothicragdoll, Aabalany and PurgatoryHeart for reviewing and motivating me for a 5th part!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lesson 6 - Final lesson  
**

"Don´t tell me... You are... a virgin!"

It took Yazoo just a second too long to snort a defensive "Of course not."

Angeal had been around liars all his life; be it recruits that assured him that the porn magazines found in their room weren´t theirs or military spies that had infiltrated their base for top secret information. It came with his job and he was supposed to know. Besides, he was fathering a teenager himself. Yazoo´s tense body that relaxed too quickly when he realized that he had been clinging to Angeal too hard, the hint of uncertainty and fear in his jade orbs – it told Angeal all he needed to know. This was new terrain to Yazoo, as cocky and self-assured as he appeared otherwise.

"Holy gods..."

Shocked, the General let go of the boy as if he had been burnt. That was right. A boy. Despite his assumptions he had to face it; Yazoo was no adult. Right now he was nothing but a scared young thing. A child.

"What´s wrong?" His friend´s son sounded confused and also slightly panicked underneath.

"I can´t do this." Decidedly, Angeal turned away, sitting at the edge of the bed with his back facing the boy, his head cradled in big, calloused hands. The fact that he was still naked, sweaty and his cock was wrapped in a lube-slick condom wasn´t helping his self-loathing at all.

Yazoo had sat up, kneeling on the bed with his hands folded between his legs, staring at Angeal´s broad back, his prominent spine and dormant muscles. He slowly licked his lips.

"Look, I don´t know what issues you have right now but we were actually in the middle of something and I´d appreciate it if you could stop the angsting and finish what you starte-"

"Shut up!" Angeal´s head had snapped around and his eyes were a blazing blue, as bright and pale and stormy as the lightning-torn sky outside. Yazoo jumped a little and clicked his mouth shut instantly.

Awesome. If this wasn´t the worst case scenario, he didn´t know what was.

"You´ve been lying to me! What on earth were you _thinking_, boy!" Strangely enough, the General didn´t look angry as much as despaired, sadly shaking his head, before he finally released Yazoo from his intense gaze. The youth slumped a bit.

"And don´t even think about buttering me up with flimsy excuses," the man then growled, making Yazoo stiffen again. At the sight, Angeal groaned, looking away and saying more calmly, albeit still tense, "You haven´t had intercourse before, have you? Tell me the truth."

Yazoo narrowed his own eyes and then lifted his chin ever so slightly, looking down at the man from above. "I never claimed I had. It was you assuming that I'd had sex before."

Instantly the General´s features darkened again. What a _brat_.

And worst was that he was right.

Yazoo had never ever, with any word, claimed that he wasn´t a virgin. It had been Angeal who had taken it for granted that Yazoo had been around… but in his defense, Angeal had to say that he'd had good reason.

"Your behavior was misleading, deliberately so and you know it!" he retorted, massaging his forehead. What irritated him the most was the nagging little voice in his head, whispering to him to just pretend that nothing had happened, to finish it indeed. He desired Yazoo, very much so… but he had been listening to that voice for too long already, had trusted its promises of it being all right. Angeal should never have done any of this from the very beginning. The boy had tricked him almost successfully so but he wouldn´t have anymore. Angeal wouldn´t let him; he should have trusted his instincts from the start.

"Just _what_ were you thinking," Angeal repeated, more to himself, shaking his head in tired misery. His dark hair hung into his face and he brushed it back. The line between his eyes had grown deeper and darker than ever before.

"...I´m sorry," Yazoo offered blankly, before his expression grew just the slightest bit concerned underneath. "Now you don´t like me anymore, do you?"

There was something so painfully childlike in his question that made Angeal want to throw himself onto his sword that very instant. He looked back at Yazoo through spread fingers that kept half-hiding his face when something even more horrible hit him.

Yazoo _had_ been deceiving him but not because he was vicious or wanted to mess with Angeal.

He had done so out of fear that Angeal wouldn´t _want _him if he knew the truth. Yazoo was afraid to disappoint and get dumped… which was kind of exactly what Angeal had just done.

Could this get ANY worse?

Finally the man shifted around on the bed, facing Yazoo again. "That´s not it," he said, keeping the bitter tone out of his voice, mostly. "I simply wish you had been honest with me. I do not like being played, Yazoo, no one does, as you should know best."

The boy dropped onto the mattress with a soft thud and curled up, still watching Angeal with his head on the blanket, distanced. "Would you have dated me if you had known?"

There was a pause, before Angeal replied, "Maybe," but it didn´t sound convincing at all, not even to him.

Yazoo just snorted. He stared outside the window into the pouring rain. Usually he found the sound comforting but now it wasn´t helping at all. "I don´t get it. Why does everything always have to be about sex? Whether you have it or not, it´s a big deal one way or the other. I´m sick of it."

"This isn´t about sex." Angeal shook his head. "This is about being honest and lies and the latter won´t get you anywhere. It hurts people and drives them away."

"Oh really." Yazoo´s voice was so sarcastic and deadpan, Angeal wanted to scowl, but he didn´t. "The way I see it, it is_ only_ about sex. First you thought I was some man-eating vixen and you loathed me. Then you were okay with it all of a sudden and you had no qualms about dragging me into a gym and molesting me there… and then, when you find out that actually I am not a sex-crazed bitch, even though I never claimed I was, you have nothing better to do than blame me for it and now I´m not good enough anymore."

Angeal narrowed his eyes before he stated, "I am not blaming-" He paused, shaking his head and starting anew. "I am sorry, it was my fault. I am the adult here and I should know what is good for you and what is not. My behavior was inexcusable, dishonorable. I see that now, clearly. "

"Bottom line´s still: you don´t like me because I´m a virgin."

"That´s not true, I do like you."

"Then where is the problem?"

"You are a child!"

"Why, just because I haven't had sex yet?"

"..." Angeal was very tempted to deny that but then he hesitated. If he was truly honest about it, that was exactly the reason, wasn´t it? Just a few hours ago, hadn´t he decided then that it was all right to have intercourse with Yazoo, justifying it with the 'fact' that Yazoo was an adult, no child? And what had been the foundation of that argumentation? Yazoo´s sexual experience. Now here was the dilemma Angeal saw; he couldn´t preach the one thing and do the other. If anything, he had to set an example. "In all honesty: yes," he therefore admitted and he was not proud of it.

Yazoo seemed taken aback by the answer but only for the time it took Angeal to blink. "Then you can simply remedy that fact. Sleep with me. Then I´m an adult according to your strange theory and we can stop the angsting."

"This is exactly what I mean," Angeal´s brows furrowed again to underline the statement but then he sighed. Yazoo was being insolent and childish because he wanted to push Angeal´s buttons because he was disappointed and furious and he did have a point. "You shouldn´t throw away your virginity like that, Yazoo. You should do it with someone you like, someone who means something to you."

"Don´t you think that if I had wanted to 'throw away my virginity,' I would've had plenty of opportunity already? Because I did." Yazoo blinked, inwardly groaning. Angeal´s second statement was absolutely redundant and hearing it like that made the boy feel like some kind of sissy for doing exactly as the man had suggested. Certainly he'd had more opportunities for sex than he could count. All the kids his age had their cherries popped ages ago (well, most of the teens he knew at least,) but Yazoo hadn´t done it yet. Partly that was because Sephiroth would kill him if he ever found out but Yazoo also hadn´t felt like it. Fooling around a bit was fine, he didn´t mind and it felt good… but there were things he didn´t want to do with some random kid. "I like you."

Now what was Angeal to say to that? Obviously Yazoo had made a decision and chosen Angeal as the one he wanted to sleep with, whatever the reason. Right now, the man could not comprehend why Yazoo would like him because Angeal had reached a point where he didn´t have much love for himself. He had betrayed all his principles. He had taken advantage of a child, tricked himself so easily into abandoning his honor, his dignity and his responsibility.

It made him think again. Certainly Yazoo was young in age and apparently he hadn´t crossed the level to 'adulthood' in a sexual way… but what was that anyways? Couldn´t everyone just spread their legs? Hadn´t Yazoo proven that he was far more of an adult by being responsible, by waiting, by making a choice? Angeal´s head hurt. He didn´t know anything anymore. Well, save for a few things maybe.

"I like you too," he replied, somewhat defeated. He was a General; he knew when he had lost a battle. "You still should have told me nonetheless."

"I know. I am sorry." Yazoo sounded genuinely contrite, even though he was thrilled. Angeal still liked him and he hadn´t just told him to shut up, like Dad always did when Yazoo was actually winning an argument. He got up, scooting closer and drawing his arms around Angeal´s neck, leaning against the man´s back. They were still pretty much naked and oversensitive, or at least Yazoo was. The contact with Angeal´s warm skin made his loins stir again. At least the man didn´t shirk away but cupped Yazoo´s hands, squeezing them.

"I believe you."

"Hn... Shall we continue then?"

Angeal remained silent and, sensing his hesitance, Yazoo made the decision for him by removing his hands, turning Angeal´s head around and softly pressing his lips against the General´s. "I want this," he said, voice barely above a whisper but it was audible even through the heavy rain. He brushed his lips over Angeal´s again, his tongue nudging for entrance and this time, it was granted.

Yazoo sighed, shuddering when Angeal´s tongue swirled against his, much more careful this time. Absently the elder pulled the condom off his soft cock that had begun to pulse again, dully but steadily. The wet plastic fell onto the carpet.

Angeal turned on the bed, his chest sweeping against Yazoo´s. Their lips were still locked but the elder was set on not letting his desires get the better of him again. If they were going to do this (and apparently they were,) he would be careful, paying close attention to Yazoo´s reactions. After all, his gay sexual experiences were limited as well and he didn´t want to hurt the other because he was too rough.

Now that he didn´t feel that he had to hold up a tough facade to mislead Angeal anymore, Yazoo felt relaxed and much more at ease. His heartbeat slowed a bit but then Angeal started to touch him again. The man´s fingers trailed over his body lightly, like the wings of butterflies or feathers. They brushed over his cooled chest and traced his collarbone, his ribs and the small, long dent down his navel, between his belly muscles. Yazoo pulled him on the bed, the General lying above him.

"Does that feel nice?" Angeal muttered into an almost-translucent ear shell. Yazoo turned his head, catching surprisingly soft lips. Angeal´s beard made his chin tingle, but pleasantly so. Their tongues intertwined, slowly stroking against each other.

"It does feel good. You can go lower." Yazoo´s long lashes dropped as he looked down, indicating his nether regions. They had gotten warm again and they felt even hotter when Angeal complied and carefully stroked up and down Yazoo´s erection with the back of his hand. The General´s own cock pressed against Yazoo´s thigh and was delightfully rubbed when the boy moved under the weight of the elder, spreading his legs to invite Angeal in between. The heavy petting and stroking lasted longer now, as they took their time to explore each other properly. Yazoo found out that there was a certain spot on Angeal´s back between his shoulder and the root of his neck that made the man shudder when he was touched there. Angeal´s back muscles flexed and moved under Yazoo´s fingertips and he felt goose bumps rising.

Eventually, Angeal reached for the lube again, opened the bottle with his teeth and moistened his fingers. Yazoo watched him with heavy lidded eyes, writhing a bit in anticipation. He was pretty horny but he didn´t want to kill the mood, so he tried to keep the squirming to a minimum. When Angeal´s cold fingers circled his entrance, he sighed though, spreading his legs wider and moving his head back. Angeal kissed down his throat, teasing and stroking before he slipped a finger inside. Yazoo was still loosened from before but the General didn´t want to take any risks. It was warm and tight inside Yazoo, soft yet firm. With slow, gentle strokes, he felt the boy up on the inside until he successfully made him gasp and throw his head back, trembling lightly. The encouraging noises Yazoo produced were reassuring, though a bit strange to Angeal´s ears. He was used to more vocal exclamations.

"You don´t have to hold back," he breathed as he nipped at Yazoo´s shoulder, moving his finger in and out, poking that special spot and adding another finger.

"Aaah, I´m – fuck!- not supposed to swear," the boy managed through gritted teeth.

Angeal´s cock jumped, his brain feeling for a moment as if it had been fried. "I really don´t mind," he replied, which certainly was the understatement of the year. "I find it quite adorable..." At the momentary dead glare he received, the General hurried to assure, letting his rock hard cock glide over Yazoo´s smooth inner thigh, "...and very sexy."

That seemed to appease the young man underneath him, causing him to utter a tiny "Damn" under his breath the next time Angeal poked his prostate, cheeks flushed.

After a while, Yazoo felt that he was wide enough now because as sweet as it was, this was getting torturous.

"I-I think I´m ready," he announced, hips rotating in sync with Angeal´s penetrating movements.

"You think?" the General frowned, brushing against Yazoo´s prostate on purpose to cause another delighted gasp.

"I _know_," Yazoo hissed, his already swollen lips puffing into an utterly sweet pout. This time Angeal suppressed the urge to point that out and instead kissed those rosy pillows that parted to let his slick tongue dart inside.

"Well then, if that is so..." Angeal withdrew his fingers and leaned on one shoulder in a way to enable Yazoo to see what he was doing. After he had opened another condom, he set it atop the tip of his rosy glans and rolled it down, making sure that it fit perfectly. Not only his cock but his desire felt like it was wrapped in thin plastic, which was actually a good thing, so he wouldn´t cum prematurely or lose control.

"Looks strange," Yazoo observed, tilting his head on the pillow, while Angeal spilled lube over it. "Let me touch it."

"Be my guest." Head propped on one hand, Angeal watched as Yazoo sat up, leaning forward and with almost childlike wonder, wrapped his hand around the slippery organ, letting it glide through the hole he´d made with his fingers. The friction was light because the silver haired youth didn´t want to destroy the condom but it still felt pretty exciting. He could barely make his fingertips meet, so thick it was and Yazoo briefly wondered how this enormous, long thing was supposed to fit inside him.

"Feels cold... and warm..." The lube was still cool but underneath, the flesh was hot and pulsing and so alive. It made Yazoo´s heart beat faster and his stomach flip, especially when he became aware of Angeal´s accelerated breathing and the slight movements of his pelvis.

It was absolutely thrilling to know that he was doing this to Angeal, to a man who must be so experienced.

"Do you want me?" Yazoo teased with a smirk, gripping a bit harder and flicking his thumb over the sensitive tip.

"Hm, I want you," Angeal affirmed on instinct but then he remembered that he ought to be careful and considerate. "If you are ready, that is." There was a sound as if Yazoo was snorting but the General couldn´t tell, because the boy´s long hair was falling into his face.

"On a scale from one to ten, with one being the lowest..." Yazoo purred, leaning in even further and then his tongue darted out to lick over the coated organ as if it was a giant lollipop. "How much do you want me?" He smirked as he looked up, squeezing the twitching flesh.

Angeal groaned with lust but he did get the message. Yazoo didn´t want to be patronized; he wanted to be taken seriously. Hence he suddenly grabbed the boy and flipped him over back onto the bed.

"Take a guess," he growled, assaulting Yazoo´s nipple with his mouth and teeth as if he was a wild animal.

Yazoo chuckled in delight, squirming and wrapping his legs tightly around Angeal´s pelvis. "I – UH!- see!"

The General stopped with a last kiss to the warm, hard nub and took Yazoo´s face in hands, serious again. "If it hurts, tell me. I will stop." The boy simply nodded, holding his breath.

"Relax..." Angeal teased the slick little hole with his fingertip, feeling the tense muscle loosen. Then he placed the tip of his cock against the entrance and gently nudged. Yazoo had drawn his arms around the General´s neck and to distract him from the oncoming intrusion, Angeal sought the boy´s lips for a slow kiss again. Eventually the muscle parted and he slipped inside with the head. Instantly Yazoo tensed and Angeal stilled, closing his eyes, because the warmth and the tightness were a bit overwhelming.

"Does it hurt?"

"Hm-hm."

"On a scale from one to ten, one being the lowest...?"

He heard Yazoo taking a breath. "Six...?"

Stroking down the young man´s side, Angeal murmured, "Do you want to stop?"

"No, it´s getting better already." Yazoo shook his head, burying his face in Angeal´s shoulder. It was nice to smell him, to feel his strong, warm body reassuringly holding him. Luckily, he didn´t feel like he had to do this, Yazoo didn´t feel any emotional pressure. If he had wanted to stop here, he was relatively sure that it was okay for Angeal and that the man wouldn´t think any less of him… and the piercing pain really dulled to a low throbbing. "You can move."

The General stroked over Yazoo´s silky hair before he carefully pushed further inside, until he was half buried. Then he slowly withdrew a bit and rocked forward again.

"How´s that?"

"Okay."

"Hm..." Pushing fully inside, Angeal cradled his lover in his arms. "Let´s try something else." Carefully he flipped the both of them over, so that Yazoo sat atop of him. This way, with Yazoo´s weight pressing down on his cock, it felt even more intense and Angeal was in even deeper but that was just a nice side effect. "You can move now, the way you like. Take your time."

At first, Yazoo felt awkward, being on display like that because Angeal was watching him intently and the boy didn´t know how to do it 'right'. However, Angeal´s hands steadied him, warmly and reassuringly resting on Yazoo´s hips. The youth placed his palms on the General´s hard belly for support and with a mental shrug, he started to rise a bit, then sinking down again. He felt so full with Angeal inside him but it was nice all the same.

Underneath him, Angeal gritted his teeth to suppress a low moan. It wasn´t only the friction on his cock that turned him on but the way Yazoo moved, so careful and almost shy. So sweet and innocent and inexperienced... Now the General might understand better what it was about virgins that many men found so appealing.

In the meantime, Yazoo had found out that Angeal´s cock didn´t break when he moved a bit faster and harder and his movements became surer. Gliding up and down Angeal´s shaft was easier once he had found a rhythm. Experimenting with the angle on how to slide down proved fruitful as well because after a few times, he felt the thick erection brush against that spot inside him.

Yazoo´s fingers curled on Angeal´s stomach and he stopped at the sensation. Angeal patiently waited for the youth to start moving again, which he did after a few seconds.

"How´s that?" he finally asked, a bit breathless, meeting with Yazoo´s movements by thrusting his pelvis up gently.

"Fu-fantastic!" Yazoo hitched, eyes half closed, his little tight ass rising and falling as he started to ride Angeal with sure movements.

"Really? I think you wanted to say something else..." Angeal smiled mockingly, pushing upwards. The desired reply came instantly.

"Fucking awesome!"

"That´s better," the General said affectionately, stroking over Yazoo´s hips. Probably due to the mindblowing pleasure, Yazoo´s movements became erratic and a bit uncoordinated as he lost his rhythm but Angeal was there to help. He held Yazoo still and snapped his pelvis up and down, penetrating the youth´s ass frantically.

"Oh fuck, you´re so damn biiig!" the boy eventually shouted, his nails digging into Angeal´s skin as he threw his head back and came, without Angeal even touching him down there. It was quite sudden but the sight alone pulled the General over the edge. Yazoo´s semen on his chest glistened white in the dull moonlight that peeked out from behind a thin cloud.

The boy collapsed on the man´s chest as if all his bones had turned into jelly and this was exactly how Yazoo felt. There was a short circuit in his brain and he barely felt how Angeal pulled out and gathered his shaking form in his arms.

"Sorry," he murmured, eyes closed, hot waves of happiness numbing his brain. Never before in his life had Yazoo felt so very much at ease with everything, had his body felt so light and perfect and good.

"There´s nothing to apologize for." Angeal kissed him on the forehead and then pulled the condom from his slowly softening cock. Yazoo watched, noticing the cream that trickled down the man´s genitals.

"You came..." It sounded like a half question.

"You bet I did." The statement was accompanied by a smile. "That´s because you´re good."

"Hm, I guess I am." Yazoo snuggled closer, smirking a bit, but he had closed his eyes again. "I guess we should take a shower..." His voice was heavy with exhaustion and sleep and Angeal needed a moment to puzzle the slurred words together.

"Probably," Angeal affirmed but by then, his young lover was already fast asleep. Sighing, the General pulled the blanket over their cooling bodies and closed his eyes as well. There was so much that still needed to be said, to be taken care of... Eventually they would have to deal with Sephiroth too…

But they´d worry about that in the morning; tonight they deserved some peace.

end

* * *

**There it is, the final 'chapter' XD Many thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did^^**

**A very special Thank You goes out to my darling Chephren for the wonderful beta job she did on all the parts, thank you dear! *huggles***

Disclaimer: I do not make any monetary profit from this story and I do not own any of the characters. Squeenix does.


End file.
